What's Under the Floorboard
by minty.herb
Summary: Angela Weber moves back to Forks with her husband and their daughter, Maya. They end up buying Charlie's house. Maya's painting her room when she discovers a whole bunch of artifacts hidden under a loose floorboard, including a diary. Bella's diary.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story! It goes like this: Angela moves back to Forks with Ben, and their 17 year-old daughter Maya. Maya discovers Bella's diary that was hidden under the floorboard along with Edward's CD, the pictures, etc... She discovers all types of things that might just be important later on...**

**Please read and review, or check out my other stories!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I groaned as I lifted my heavy, heavy suitcase up the rickety stairs and to my new room.I scrunched up my nose as I looked outside, _it's summer but it's raining buckets! _My thoughts were already rebelling to the atmosphere of my new home. This was definitely going to take some getting used to, after the beautiful summers of San Francisco.

"Maya, do you need help?" My dad called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I got it!" I yelled back down, and with a final heave, landing my gargantuan suitcase on my new bed. I looked around my room once more. _It'll have to do_, I reminded myself. Nothing some paint, some posters, a couple thousand books and CD's couldn't fix.

My mom, Angela, ambled in then, struggling with an armload of books. She dropped them beside my bed.

"How do you like your room, honey?" She asked sweetly as she started lining up my books on the shelves.

I took a handful of books and joined her, filling shelves; "It's not bad, though I'd like to paint it."

"We'll have to move out all of the furniture… we could even do it today or tomorrow, if you really want."

I grinned, "Sure! Let's do it!"

"You'll have to sleep on the couch while it dries, though… What colours do you want?"

My old room had been purple, but I didn't feel like purple anymore. The light blue of this room wasn't working with me, though.

"Well, after I'm done with all my posters and shelves, we're not going to see much of the walls anymore. How 'bout just white?"

My mom smiled, "Sure, honey. I'll send your dad to get the supplies as soon as he's done downstairs." She put down my books and stepped to the door "Ben!"

"Yeah?"

"Come up here for a minute?" She chuckled, "Too lazy to walk up stairs, what are we going to do with him."

I laughed as my dad trudged up the stairs, "What is it, dear?"

"Do you think we could paint this room white real quick? The blue isn't working out for Maya."

I did my best with the puppy-dog eyes, and it worked. He rolled his eyes at me deliberately before reaching in his pocket for his car keys, and handing them to me, "You go get the paint. I have to put together the table. You know the way, it's not far."

"Seriously?" I grinned, pulling my dad into a brief hug before sprinting down the stairs.

"Thanks guys, I'll be right back!" I shouted to the house in general as I got into my dad's car and quickly started the engine.

As I drove, I took a good look around town, humming along to the Kaiser Chiefs disc I threw into the car stereo. Rain, rain… more rain. And quite some green, too. This would definitely take some getting used to.

I'd spent my life in San Francisco, right up until the end of my junior year, when my mom announced that we had to move back to her and my dad's hometown of Forks. Gran Weber wasn't doing too well, and my mom wanted to come back to take care of her. I couldn't protest to that; I'd just have to get along as best I could.

The house we'd bought used to belong to the police chief of this picturesque little town. His name was Charlie Swan. My mom was so distraught when he died; she'd been a good friend of his daughter, Bella. She often spoke of Bella, though she hadn't heard of her since college. Sometimes I'd watch her stare at the yearbook pictures of Bella, and her boyfriend of the time, Edward. She hadn't heard from either of them for over 20 years, not since they got married. I wondered what happened to them. Bella's room was now mine; god knows what kind of history played out there.

My parents had moved together to San Francisco after studying in Seattle, for which I was grateful. Endless wet wasn't really my type of weather. They got married, raised a kid there, and now we were moving back. This was my roots, this place.

I took a deep breath of the fresh humid air as I stepped out of my dad's car. At least it would always smell good here, like the earth and the trees. It would always smell like that. I smiled when I thought of it, and I entered the hardware store, the aisles lined with rows and rows of paint.

I was in and out quickly enough, and when I returned home, all of the furniture was moved out of my room already, filling up the hallway.

"Do you want to do it alone, dear?" My mom asked.

"Sure, let me just go get my stereo and I'll paint this thing!" I hurried downstairs to pick the perfect CD for wall painting; The Red Hot Chili Peppers.

I set up my paint rollers, got on an apron, and got to work. It wasn't long before I got tired, and I stepped back to admire my work so far. That was when I lost balance, and tripped. The huge thump I made was covered up by the sound of my music, so my parents didn't quite notice from where they were. On the floor and groaning in pain, I looked around to see what I'd tripped on. Eventually I found it; a loose floorboard. I'd have to fix that later.

I got up carefully, remembering where it was so that I could glue it down or something when I had the time. I managed to finish the paint-job before sundown, while neighbors came in and out to say hello, to see my parents, Angela and Ben again. Many of them were friends from high school. My parents were dead-tired by 8 PM, so they headed off to sleep without dinner, which was pizza. I sprawled out on the couch, myself, and fell asleep instantly. Moving was such tiring business.

My dreams that night were troubling; strange images of the forest and of the beach, with wolves and other frightening creatures prowling around in the darkness. I could feel their eyes upon me as I stumbled through the forest. The wind whispered ethereal words that resonated throughout the woods.

I woke up early, extremely unsettled by what I'd seen in my dreams. The smell of pancakes distracted me sufficiently, though, so I headed out to our new kitchen, where my dad was having some coffee and my mom was making the food.

I sat down, "'Morning."

"Hey Maya, how'd you sleep? Is the couch okay? Your room'll be dry tonight, we'll let it air out a bit. I've already thrown the window open." My mom said over her shoulder from the stove.

"It was okay, I slept fine," I lied, "But I can't wait to get into an actual bed. I'm gonna go check the paint, I'll be right back."

"Your food's almost ready, dear."

"Won't take a minute, mom."

I headed back up to my room. It smelled a bit funky, but the paint was well on it's way to drying. I looked around my floor, searching for the floorboard I'd found yesterday. I found it quickly, deciding to take a look at what was underneath. Maybe I'd actually find something!

Gripping at the edges of the plank with my fingers, I managed to lift it up quickly. I gasped at what I found underneath. What I saw first was a CD case. Underneath it, something that looked like a stack of pictures. God knows how old these things were! I lifted them both carefully, placing them on the floor next to me. Looking further, I found a leather-bound notebook. I rifled through the pages, full of lines and lines of words, in complete awe. Who would've thought what you could find underneath loose floorboards in old houses!

I didn't know what to do with them. But then I heard "Maya! Food's ready!" from downstairs, and I hastily put the items back into place. I'd decide what to do with them later.

I ran downstairs, and, out of breath, took my seat at the kitchen table. Should I tell them, or not?

I decided not to; I didn't even know whom those things belonged too, and maybe they were meant to stay a secret. I shoved a piece of pancake into my mouth and grinned to myself; maybe Forks would be interesting after all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cheerio,**

**-Mint.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The response ain't great, but I need a break from Dark and Light,**

**so to whomever wants to read it, Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rest of the day was spent unpacking, cleaning up, and moving furniture around. Eventually I flopped down on the hammock I'd tied up on the porch. I'd been too busy and too tired all day to think much about the notebook I'd found. I'd put down a rug over the floorboard after I'd decided not to tell my parents of it. My walls were dry, my posters up, my books and CD's in their shelves, my bed in place. Now I lay to rest in my good old hammock, the diary and the CD's and the pictures still under the floor of my room. My mind was with them.

I hadn't gone back to check them, I didn't want my mom to see me with them. I'd unearth it all again tonight, and see what I could find out. I wanted to read the diary, and part of me felt guilty for it. They were much too personal, much too intimate. Whoever's diary it was, however old or far away they were right now… It would be strange reading it, and rude.

My parents both joined me outside, sharing a rocking chair together. We were all quiet, since we were usually rather silent people. They read books, I lay in my hammock, thinking of what I'd left behind in San Francisco, what I'd have over here, and the diary that was calling for me from upstairs.

"I'll write you a mail when I get there," I'd promised my best friend, Ally. I still had to go do that. But Internet wasn't up yet. Another thing on a list of stuff we had to set straight.

"Dad, when can you hook up the wireless?" I lifted my head to look at him.

He looked up thoughtfully, "Tomorrow, I guess. Depends on how much we still have to do, today was pretty hectic. Why, do you need to do anything online?"

"Yeah, I promised Ally I'd write."

He was silent for a moment. "Well, you can call her, if you want."

"Can I?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Awesome, thanks Dad!"

"Tell her Hi for us," My mom commented.

"I will!" I got out of the hammock quickly, and headed inside to the phone, excited to talk with my friend. It'd been a couple days since we'd last spoken.

I was so excited when I heard Ally's voice on the other line, and we spent hours and hours talking about everything. I missed her, she missed me. I'd visit sometime soon, and we'd go down to Haight-Ashbury, like old times. I smiled at the thought of it.

It was late when I said my goodbye and hung up the phone. I was reluctant to hang up, but my curiosity for the objects hidden in my room had been rekindled. I dashed upstairs and pulled away the rug, gripping again at the floorboard and carefully lifting it once more.

The CD had been first, so I quickly headed to my stereo and put it in. I didn't know how old it was, so I wondered if it still worked. When a sweet piano tinkled out a melody, quavering in the air and sending out beautiful waves of emotion, I had my answer. I sat quietly for a moment, listening to the beautiful surreal composition I'd never heard before, but that drew to me more than any piece ever before.

It shifted over into a different melody, and I moved on to the pictures. At a first glance, the first picture seemed to be just a boy and a girl. When I looked more carefully, my jaw almost dropped. The boy in the picture, who could've been no older than I was… he was breath taking. I'd never seen such a handsome face. But the look in his eyes scared me. His eyes were cold, and far off in some distance. The girl was pretty, too. But she looked sad, and worried, her eyebrows creased slightly. She looked familiar. He had his arm around her, and it seemed as if something was wrong. Something just didn't click there, and it wasn't about the way the picture seemed to have been folded in half, dividing the two down the middle. And how was it possible for someone to be so amazingly beautiful?!

I moved on to the next picture. Same boy, sitting in a room that looked mighty familiar, watching TV with an older man in a police uniform, the top buttons of his collar undone. _That must be Charlie Swan,_ I thought to myself. What disturbed me most about this picture, though, was that, again, the boy's eyes, his stunningly dark eyes, seemed cold, and harsh. As if he were planning to do something rather painful. It hurt me to look at it.

Because of this, the next picture took me by surprise. There he was again, this god. But instead of the icy vehemence I saw in the pits of his eyes, the detachment, I saw warmth and love. And his eyes weren't even so dark anymore. Oddly enough, they seemed almost… golden, of colour. It struck me how inhumanly beautiful he looked. I stared at the picture for a long time, trying to figure out what this meant. The pictures, the music. The diary.

I sat staring at the notebook a long, long time. I couldn't quite bring myself to open it. It was much too personal, a diary. It would be strange and uncomfortable. But perhaps it would hold names, dates, and identities. It would perhaps explain the photographs, the compositions.

I bit my lip and reached slowly for the diary, opening it up carefully. A cloud of dust rose from it, and I coughed. The first page was blank, and the second said, "Isabella Marie Swan, 2005."

My heart raced; was Bella short for Isabella? Was this my mom's friend, whom she hadn't heard of in so long? Bella must've been the girl from the picture. And then the boy must've been… Edward. Edward Cullen, I remembered the name.

I considered telling my mother, after all. She'd like it to see some pictures of Bella, and of Edward. I wouldn't have to tell her about the diary, or the CD. But how would I explain them? "Oh yeah, mom, I was just prying loose some floorboards to see if I could find things under them. No big deal."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts; I'd just keep them a secret, for now. I stared at the open diary I held in my hands. Should I read further? I knew who it was; this was my mom's friend! It wasn't like I was reading the diary of a perfect stranger.

Though perhaps it's worse to read it if it belongs to someone you know, or whom your family knows. I couldn't decide, so I let my curiosity win the best of me. The first page started in January.

**January 17****th****, 2005.**

_Off to Forks today. I'm going to miss the sun; I've already said my goodbyes to it. I hope living with Charlie won't be so bad, probably not very different from being with Renee. I won't have to take care of him as much, though. I hope Renee's happy with Phil when I'm gone. She still doesn't understand why I'm leaving, but someday I hope she will._

I vaguely remembered my mother telling me that Bella'd moved to Forks from Phoenix, to spend time with her dad after her mother re-married. I flipped through the next couple of pages, until the name "Edward" caught my eye.

**January 20****th****, 2005.**

_Why isn't Edward back at school yet? I still don't understand what happened, and it's driving me insane! Why does he hate me so much? Am I really that horrible? And why do I find myself caring so much whether or not he's here; if he hates me, is it not better for him to be gone? This is so confusing!_

I moved from my floor to my bed while reading this, and absentmindedly shoved a CD into my stereo. Edward had hated her? What happened? He left school because she'd arrived? That made no sense at all!

I quickly hid the journal under my pillow when I heard my mother walking up the stairs. A knock sounded from my door soon after. I quickly grabbed a book from my nightstand, pretending to read.

"Come in!" I called, raising my head to look at my mom as she turned the knob and stood in the doorway.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine, mom." I smiled at her.

"Is the room okay?" She looked slightly worried,

"Yeah, it's fine. No worries."

"So… I'm going to go visit Gran again tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?"

She looked sad when she said this, and my eyes welled up slightly; I loved my grandmother. It hurt us all to see her so terribly sick. I'd heard my mom and dad talking in hushed voices in the kitchen not two weeks ago, back in San Francisco, about whether or not she was going to make it or not. It didn't look too good.

"Sure, of course I'll come. I love seeing Gran."

My mother held her breath at this, and then said, quite hesitantly, "Maya, baby… She's not… You know, she's not doing all too well…"

I stood up from my bed, and walked to my mom, pulling her into a hug. "I know. But it'll be okay."

After my mom left, I looked back at the diary, still unsure of whether I should continue reading or not. But Bella's story called to me, so I opened it up and began poring over her sentences, written so very long ago.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cheerio,**

**-Mint.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. For those of you reading who have also read Dark and Light, the speed at which I update is going to start wavering quite soon. Exams are coming up, and I'll have less time to write. Then I'll be flying off to Belgium, where we only have one computer for the family, so I don't know how often I'll be updating. I'll try get as much done as I can right now so I don't have to worry about it later.**

**Also, about the diary entries... I don't know how other people write in their diaries. I've been writing in mine the same way for ages, but I can't write the way I'd write. I tried to get into Bella's mindset. I don't know if it worked.**

**But here it is. Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

My mind was swimming with images and words and thoughts when I'd finally put down Bella's diary that night. All guilt for reading it had surpassed me as I sunk deeper and deeper into her world.

It confused me, the way she wrote about Edward. She would love him and hate him at the same time and wish to be noticed by him but wish to ignore him all together. I'd never seen anyone care so much about an other person and their opinions so rapidly. Like she was drawn to him. I knew the story worked out happily, because of the pictures and because of what my mother told me, but at this moment it seemed as if the tale was going in a marginally different direction.

I'd followed as far as March 2d, when 3 different guys had asked Bella to the dance, and each time she'd let them down. But every other sentence would somehow be about Edward, how annoying it was of him to hold up traffic to give Tyler his chance. I smiled at how hard she tried to ignore and dislike him, and how miserably she failed. They were going to fall for each other, I knew, and they would fall damn hard, too.

Soon enough, though, it became late, and night threatened to shut me down; I needed sleep. I hid the diary under my mattress again, and easily drifted into my dream world, strangely not void of Bella's thoughts and expressions and ideas.

There were images of Edward, and of Bella. But in my dream, both of them looked different. Changed, somehow. Edward looked the same, only the adoring look in his eyes that I'd only seen in one of his pictures seemed to have become permanently manifested in his eyes as he spent time with Bella… who's beauty seemed glorified and magnified times a thousand. It was curious, her transformation. I followed them as they walked through the endless woods together.

And then a stream of light came flooding through the trees in front of me, and I opened my eyes. It was morning. I sat up and stretched, yawning. I rubbed at my eyes as I headed to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth.

I went through my morning rituals quickly, eager to further indulge myself in Bella's world. There was nothing on my schedule today- the house was ready, I'd already been enrolled in my new school. I had more than a week to acquaint myself with town- and with Bella.

After a quick breakfast that I rushed through, I grabbed the diary and headed towards my hammock. My parents wouldn't be home for most of the day—they wouldn't bother me. With a mug of coffee in one hand, the diary in the other, I opened up and excitedly started reading.

**March 3d, 2005.**

_You're never going to believe what happened today- I'm shocked, myself. It started when Edward invited me to sit with him at lunch. I was with Jessica when he did his "come hither" thing. I couldn't believe my ears. I actually had the nerve to go over there and sit across from him at that table, just us two! It was a strange conversation we had. He said some things that really confuse me. He's trying to get this message across that he's dangerous, and that's he's bad. I don't understand how he could be. I would never be scared of him, or consider him a bad person. It wouldn't make sense of me to do so. I just… it's so strange. Why would he consider himself evil, or dangerous? What does he have to hide? I want to find out, but it'd be rude. Then he told me he was tired of staying away from me. Is that good or bad? Another cryptic remark, but I could feel my entire face go red. Anyways, he then informed he was skipping Biology that day- and with good reason. We were blood testing. I felt nauseated before anyone had even pricked their finger, Mike Newton took me to the office. And who else to show up but Edward, picking me right up off the floor and taking me to the office himself. He got me out of Gym class while he was at it. And then… and then he drove me home. The first song he put in was Claire de Lune! We spent the car-ride talking, mostly. It's amazing how much we have in common… But when I asked him to come to First Beach with us, he kind of wormed his way out of it. I wonder what it means; I can't say I'm not disappointed he's not coming. He said he was going camping with his brother, Emmett. Is that an excuse? Or do they really go camping? Regardless, his brother's pretty scary. I hope the beach won't be too bad; Mike's really excited about me going. I might need to talk to him about that, but I don't look forward to it. The one thing I did notice, though, was that Edward's eyes were a deep gold today. It's like he has contacts or something, I don't get it. It's like when he's in a bad mood, they're pitch black. When he's doing okay, they're this beautiful topaz color. It's another one of those strange things I just don't get…_

I put Bella's journal down for a second, to put my coffee mug in the kitchen, and to ponder over that day's events. They sat together at lunch! And he drove her home! I grinned in spite of myself. But it didn't dilute the oddness of his comments; him being bad for her, but tired of trying to stay away from her? I racked my brain to try understand what it meant. And that Mike Newton was really getting on my last nerve.

I dashed back to my hammock, where the diary laid waiting for me. I'd brought some supplies: water, some fruit. I was probably going to be stuck here all day, I wouldn't want to be withdrawn from reading for too long. There was still such a long way to go! Nibbling on an apple, I proceeded. March 4th.

**March 4****th****, 2005.**

_I know it's ridiculous of me, I really do. But today I walked into the cafeteria, and I found myself immediately scanning the room for Edward. Is it ridiculous of me to do that? The rest of the day was kind of uneventful. Lauren has been making some comments about me to Mike. I'm glad he's a loyal friend, even if he comes on too strong. I don't understand what I did to make Lauren hate me, though. She said something about the Cullens. I guess she took it personally that Edward and I sat together, but I don't think that's fair at all._

Eagerly, I skipped ahead to the next entry. A day at the beach with Mike and the others was bound to have interesting results, was it not?

**March 5****th****, 2005.**

_Going to First Beach was a good idea. Really, a good idea. I discovered… the strangest things. It was okay for the most part, until Jacob Black came along. I hadn't recognized him, but he's Billy's son. We sat down, and we talked, and he told me some interesting stuff. About Edward, and Edward's family. I suppose I should start at the beginning… When I got back from the tide pools, there were some of the La Push kids. Lauren asked something about Edward, and one of the Quileutes said that they didn't come here. I asked Jacob about it. Or well, I tried to flirt it out of him. It worked, though. He started telling me all of these Quileute legends. Their tribe is the Quileutes and all that. Apparently, there are these…creatures. They call them "the cold ones." They're like…vampires. And, well… According to Jacob and to the legends… Edward's family is a family of vampires. But they don't feed off of humans. Only off of animals. Jacob told me this. He told me it was just legend, and he didn't believe in it. I'd like to not believe it, myself. But something is off about Edward and his family. The eye color, the ethereal beauty, his warnings. I know I sound absolutely crazy. But… I don't know it just seems too coincidental for me to ignore. I don't know, this is all so strange. Should I say something to Edward about it, and see what he says? I'm not sure what to do. I'm not even sure he still wants to talk to me._

I had to re-read that entry about three times to comprehend what Bella was saying. I almost laughed at the absurdity of it. Vampires? I snorted. Hah, please. Vampires? No way. The little voice in my head laughed at me for considering it. I turned the page to the next entry, looking for perhaps some clarification from Bella, about what she just wrote.

**March 6****th****, 2005. **

_I had the worst dream last night. A nightmare, more like. I was looking for the sun, and Mike was there. And Jacob. Jacob came out of nowhere, warning me to run. And then Edward came from the forest, his teeth pointy, emitting white light. He looked downright scary, but he just went "Trust me." That was when Jacob intervened. Jacob, in the form of a wolf. It was so strange. So when I woke up, I looked them up. Vampires, I mean. Nothing seems to fit. Whatever applies to the Cullens doesn't apply to vampire myths the world over… Except for one. Stregoni benifici, the good vampire. Edward is good, he really is. Maybe it's true and he's one of those. Either way… He's not human. The entire family isn't human. In the end, I guess this could go two ways. He's warned me thousands of times before; I could follow his advice. I thought about it. But for some reason, I don't think I could survive without Edward now. I know it just sounds so silly, but it's like I can't go back to the way it was without him around. He's made his mark on me, it's irreversible. That leaves me with one more option; I could stick around. He's had thousands of chances to hurt me, but he hasn't. That has to count for something. But whatever he is, it doesn't matter. I'm not letting this go._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reviews are prettyful.**

**Cheerio, -Mint.**


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

**Hello darlings of mine!**

**I'm afraid I have some uncool news. I know most of you have noticed the waning in my update-rapidity these past two or three weeks, and I have given you all warning that my exams are to arrive in due dispatch.**

**(In due dispatch in a week.)**

**Therefore, dears, you shall hear only silence from this author until said exams are dealt with, attended to, and hopefully, not failed miserably.**

**But afterwards I shall update, and quite regularly!  
Thank you so much for sticking around, I promise I'll be up and running when I'm through with my studying.**

**Peace and love,**

**-Mint.**


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note

**Ladies, (and the occasional gents...)**

I'm afraid I have some bad news.

**I'm not sure at which measure the Twilight community is reacting to the latest update in the series, that being Breaking Dawn, though I'm aware that the general consensus is... everyone thinks Bella (and Stephenie Meyer)'s retarded.**

**And on that subject I only have one thing to say: I'd rather have nothing to do anymore with this level of fluff.**

**As you can tell, I was severely (and I do mean SEVERELY) disappointed with the new installment, and am beginning to regret I read the books at all simply because... well, it was appalling, this so called ending. If I wanted to read another "Bella gets preggers and everyone fucks up but in the end it's alright because the kid has a ridiculous name" story, I would've clicked a couple times and ended up online, reading that one fanfic that makes FUN of all the implausible fanfics that course through this site.**

**And I DEFINITELY wouldn't have paid for it. And most certainly not in a BOOK store (notice how i emphasized that usually, in book stores, they sell BOOKS).**

**Hence, I'm writing to announce, that although it's been a wonderful ride, and I've appreciated the beautiful reviews and the level of devotion some of you guys have committed to my writing... I'm quitting **

**Not just because I'm about to burn BD, though.**

**  
Also because, (and if you've been with me for long you'll know I barely update anymore) I've lately taken to going out instead of sitting in and writing, and also because in late August I start my International Baccalaureate, a rigid college-level course thingy that's gonna screw me up if I don't invest eons of time into studying and making it through school.**

**I'm sorry it had to come this far, darlings of mine, but unless Stephenie announces that the entire book was a joke, OR I'm convinced to stay here, there won't be any further updates from me.**

**One last cheerio, then.**

**-Mint.**


	6. Chapter 6: Yet another author's note!

Hello darlings!!!!!!!!

I'm BACK!

I realized, after a very very very VERY long time, that it's not fair of me to do this.

Yeah, I was disappointed in Stephenie Meyer, and yeah, it sucked… But I am now invested in keeping the spirit of the old Twilight days alive, and therefore denying the existence of the fourth installation in the series. I'm keeping it alive, baby!

Also because after all this time, the occasional person is still favoriting my story. Now that there is support.

The latest chapter will be up this weekend! I promise thou!

Please please please all of you, forgive me. I strayed away from my darlings but not anymore!

Sunflowers for everyone!

Cheerio,

Mint.


End file.
